Minor Adjustments
by RukaMichi888
Summary: Rei/Minako Rei is a vampire and all she wants is one thing... *Warning Shoujo-ai* New Chapter up!
1. Minor adjustments

Minor Adjustments

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warning: Shoujo-ai

_Watching for potential prey…and…it's not going too well-_

"…_No…no…too skinny."_

A very thin sickly looking woman in a frumpy red dress walks by with her annoying little mutt_. "I'd rather have the dog" _I say as I start chuckling to myself.

"_Ew. too easy-but looks like I could catch something from that…pass" _some guy with multicolored hair, looks like he dumped three bottles of glue on his poorly done mohawk grazes by-in clothes that looks like he's been wearing for a week.

"_Why is he scratching so much? Eww. I like my food clean" _

_Ugh helll no…"_

_Every night repeats itself. _

"_I can't stand this_" saying out loud as I begin to move, silky raven locks flowing lightly behind me. I jumped back onto the bustling streets, no longer interested in resting on my usual ledge ten stories above me. I'm forced to shove my way through thick crowds of people that never seem to end, finally settling on a familiar side street. This street… always leads me back here, it sits quietly away from my everyday life. Everything that I know to be right…But it doesn't seem to want to stay that way.

Every night for the last four nights, it's the same. This one little house occupied by this one little thing I can't bring my self to…

_Four nights ago…_

When I came across this house, I was set on an impulse that has been imprinted into me since the beginning. I was slightly uncomfortable from the heat besides the occasional relief from the breeze. But that summertime stuffiness was getting to me so I practically ripped off my short sleeve shirt in frustration, leaving only my purple tank top. Walking down this quiet street not really looking for anything, something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. A house. Just any regular, ordinary kind of house. A beige two story with light brown trim around the edges, and a black Saab sitting untouched in the driveway. Looking up I notice a door to the balcony was cracked, white pattern curtains swayed lightly from the soft summer breeze. After crossing the street, I decided to be bold and take a look around. As I climbed up and onto the balcony I stopped immediately, crouching. Not sensing any kind of movement, slowly, I stand creeping towards the door and I lightly push the cracked door open more and peer in. My eyes immediately catch a sleeping form on the bed not even three feet away from were I'm standing. Releasing my breath that I apparently had been holding, I take a quick look around the room. "_Perfect_"

This person was the only one here beside myself. The room is dark but from what I can make out, you could tell this room belonged to a girl. My nose picks up on a vaguely familiar smell. It was spicy and sweet, like sugar cookies and cinnamon, I suppose it came from the unlit candles that set neatly on the dresser across from me. "_Mmm cookies_" Walking over, I quickly graze through the various items and stop at a picture frame. Picking up the frame for a closer look, I see a girl, a very "**hot**" girl by the way, who appears to be sitting by herself on a park bench in a hysterical fit of laughter. She has long, long golden blonde hair resting on her shoulder, shaping a perfect body tinged with just the slightest hint of a tan. But what really got me were those electric blue orbs peering back at me as though she were originally looking at me the entire time. And it hit me…

"_Damn it…damn-why did it have to be __**her**_?"

Realizing I know this girl, I quickly set the frame back to its place and turned to her bed. Guilt ran through me as I remembered what I had come here for in the first place. This is the same girl I see everyday in school. We share English together and I always find my eyes feasting on her slender body. Just as soon as I look, I'll see her turn towards me as though she could feel my lustful stare burning right through her. And I'd quickly look away and pretend to write what the teacher gabs on about in class. Then the bell would ring for the next class and I'd be left sitting by myself.

There's just something… different about this one. It's almost precious watching her sleep, something so innocent. I don't want to mess that up…

"_But - I am hungry."_ The glow of the moon shown through her bedroom window, gently caressing my face and I contemplated on weather or not leaving was an option

"_SiGh-Don't be so weak Rei. Get it together…all for a girl? Well…a very pretty girl_"

As I struggle with my confusion I hear my stomach protest against me doubting this snack. I felt the sharp points of my teeth grow against my tongue as I fight my craving. _This bloodlust_. Eyes growing wide, deep redwith need…_I need…_And then-that hunger feeling immediately vanished when I realized that she was completely _naked_. I could feel a slight blush creeping past my cheeks. Kneeling beside her bed, I see perfect pink lips in a half smile.

"_I can't do this_" and my thoughts start to roam, seeing her perfectly shaped body with only a thin sheet stopping me from reaching out and taking in the warmth of her flawlessly soft skin.

"_I wonder what she's dreaming about?_"

I lean in closer to her delicate neck and I catch a light scent of jasmine coming from her golden tresses. I lift my head back up and stop not even an inch away from those perfect pink lips. I pause hoping she doesn't wake-lightly I press my lips to hers. Lips that were so soft, so warm and sweet-I had to restrain and force myself to pull away seconds later, I almost-_almost_-felt as though she were kissing me back.

"_Wait… was she? Or was she still dreaming and I'm just imagining things?_"

I thought as I stood again, walking towards her double balcony doors from were I entered earlier. I turn around for one last look at this perfect beauty

"_This_ _**can't**_ _be good_"


	2. Meet me in the library

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warning: Shoujo-ai

Chapter 2

_four days later…._

"_Ugh, I don't want to get up_" I say rolling over and slamming my fist into my alarm clock to stop its persistent beeping, and slowly pull myself out of bed and groggily reach my closet to find what to wear. Tossing clothes out of my closet in a fit leaving them sprawled out across my room, I finally find the shirt I was looking for-

"_hmm…that should do it_" I pick out a pair of my favorite jeans, a red/white logo tee-shirt and my red/white high top DC's.

Satisfied with my choice of that, I quickly shower and make my way to the kitchen to settle my angry stomach. Grabbing something quick to eat and picking up my keys from the table I make my way out the door. I jump in my blood red Nissan fixing my music situation and I glance over at the time-

"_oh helll-I'm gonna be late_" And I quickly make my way to school luckily with just enough time to spare. After driving around that damn parking lot for about ten minutes I finally find a parking spot in the back, make my way through the front doors and on to my locker. The five minute bell rings and suddenly I'm ambushed by anxious people rushing to their lockers before they're late for first period. I push my way to locker _368 _and put in my combination. Midway between grabbing my english folder and nearly dropping my history book on my foot, I see _her _walk by and stop not even four lockers away from mine. Everyday at the same time, I can always tell she's around even when I'm not looking for her. Always those long golden locks flowing past my face and that scent she leaves behind driving me to insanity. Seeing her pull out her books from her locker I can't help it as my eyes glide slowly up and down her lithe body.

"*_SiGh* If she only knew what she does to me…Ugh! what is wrong with me?! Snap out of it rei, if she were anyone else she'd be my dinner…_

"_I…just can't." _

_But-it would be so easy to just sink my teeth_…" I cut my rambling short and returned my gaze back to were the blonde was standing.

"_damn…she looks too cute today" _she was wearing a pair of low rise jeans that hugged her hips just right and a cute little white strapless top just barely covering her pierced belly button. My teeth have a mind of their own and when they sense something they want--they get it. I felt a little sharpness against my tongue--_greatt_

"_think about something gross…um…overflowing smelly dumpsters…a fat man in a clown suit *shivers_*" and with that my teeth go back to their normal size again. In the midst of that I guess I had been staring just a minute too long, because I brought my amethyst eyes back up to that lovely face and met with a pair of confused blue ones. So scared I might find a fist to my face, I gather the rest of my things faster than a banshee on wheels and rushed to my English class. _Ah English class._ All that rushing to get away from my embarrassment didn't do much good seeing as how that class is with her.

"_WoW way to be unnoticeable rei…I'm so stupid, soo stupid. She must think I'm such a sleazy perv for that_."

I find a seat far away from the front of the classroom and sit fiddling nervously with my long ebony hair.

"_please sit in the front, ppplease sit in the front_." saying to myself as I cross my fingers in hopes that she does. I see her walk in and amazingly she finds her way to the third seat in the front row. I release a very loud sigh of relief which makes everyone turn in their seats to stare at me. Blushing yet again only adds to my on going embarrassment.

"_**Hehe…sorry**_" thankfully everyone turned back to what they were doing.

"_what the hell! I can never get a break_"

Anyways I take my things out and begin writing what notes the teacher left on the board today…_blah blah blah more importantly_ - An excruciating hour and twenty minutes went by-and all I could do was stare at the back of that blonde head and day dream very elaborate scenarios of me throwing her ass on my bed and…

"_NO! NO NO…No…no deep breath Rei. __I mean__ very elaborate scenarios of me tearing my teeth into that neck and draining her every drop of blood_…"

"_there-that sounds better…_"

The bells finally rings-

"_thank the f-ing gods_"

Getting my stuff together I just so happen to look up and see my goddess gather hers and walk towards the back of the room--

"…_WAIT…she's not walking out the door?! Why isn't she walking out the door?!?! She probably wants to smack the crap out of me for ogling her early--shit_!"

This blonde haired beauty was walking to where I sat and all I could do was try to grab what I could and jet. But all I managed to do was make a damn fool of myself. _2.3 seconds later_…finding my butt on the floor and a chair somehow toppled over me, I hear someone clear their throat. And then her angelic voice came out to me. "_Umm…are you…ook_?"

Giggling was all I heard as she extended a hand to help my hopeless body off the ground.

"_Uh…uh…chair_"

UH CHAIR?! WoW. Just WOW. Mentally kicking the crap out of myself and then some, I unsteadily stand and await unspoken words that were about to spill from those perfect lips. Adjusting myself after standing, I look at her and she's flashing that 100 watt smile and she has a mirthful look on her face. That's probably from me making an ass out of myself in front of her.

"_Sorry hehe_" scratching the back of my head in shame

"_Hi…I'm minako--in case you didn't know_." She was now standing in front of me and I could tell she was kind of nervous because she couldn't stop playing with the ends of her golden mane.

"…_Rei_" I said in barely a whisper

"_I just…well here_." She reached down and grabbed my hand leaving something in it. And before I knew what the hell was going on, all I see is her leaving form out of the room and…a note? A perfectly folded piece of paper lay in my hand. Blinking a few times unsure as to what had just happened, I begin to unfold the unknown a little scared and I start to read:

"_I'll be waiting for you in the library after school. If you don't show-I'll get over it_." I re-fold the note she had just given me and shove it in my pocket.

"_Okk? What is this about? She'll get over it? Over what…?_"

I'm a bit confused as to why she wrote this and curious about what she wanted from me…I gather my things and go on to my next class.

_**~I've been staring at that clock for the past five minutes and there's one more minute until schools over…I'm soo nervous~ **_

"_what could she possibly want_?!" This was stressing me so much that I felt I could almost pass out-_hey that's a good idea, if I pass out I won't have to deal with this_--but I have to…more like … _want_ to.

"_Here we go_…" the bell finally rings after what seems like an eternity on my part and I walk with shaky legs to the girls bathroom. "_You can do this rei_" saying to myself as I splash cool water on my face. Drying off I look at my reflection.

"_I can do this….deep breath--I can so do this. I'm hot and awesome, why am I so scared of this one girl? Why? If anything goes wrong…I'll just have to put her out of my misery…hmm…only if it comes down to it_…"

I finish up my self pep talk and march my way out of the bathroom…and on to the library.


	3. You want me to what?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warning: Shoujo-ai

Chapter 3

Slowly pushing the rich mahogany doors open, I slip myself in undetected and shut them behind me. The library was always one of my favorite places to just kick back and relax whenever I needed to. It was always there for me…yes I'm pretty nerdy for being a blood sucking demon…Anyways-

Massive shelves of books lay in front of me, their rows go on for what seem like forever. New, old, big encyclopedia type books and small informational ones slide gracefully past my finger tips as I make my way down one of the huge rows. Coming up at the end of the row I spot minako through an opening where someone had taken a book earlier and I stop. She's sitting at one of the many study tables the library has lightly playing with the ends of her golden mane…"~_hmm must be a nervous thing she does~_" I notice moving a little closer to the shelf. I see her sigh and fidget anxiously in her seat…

"~_Ok rei…you can do this, just walk over there and demand an explanation…no no…I'll be nice but if she's gonna beat around the bush then that will only just piss me off…deep breath_…"

As soon as I was about to start my way over to where she sat I see her begin to stand. "_Oh shit she's leaving_!" She starts to gather her things that were laid across the table and shove them in her bag. I almost felt like I was in a slow motion scene in one of those action movies-

"~_Noo don't leave girl_…" And I try to make my way around the corner of the book shelf only smacking my face into one of those read a book signs that some f-ing idiot just so happened to put there.

"~_Of course I'm gonna read a book-this IS a library~_"

"~_Ouchh…ugh why me…Minako-wait_…" I didn't need to say anything to catch her attention because I already had it when she heard that sign jack my face up. Rubbing my head in pain I see her through squinty eyes and this goddess of love has a highly amused look plastered on her face.

"~_if it wasn't for that smile…I'd be furious right now ~Uhh that smile~ you don't know what you do to me_~"

"_Minako…sorry I took so long, please don't leave_." I said softly and all she could do was stand there with this strange look in her eyes, almost like she wanted to jump me right there-in the library-with me pinned down to the table by this temptress!…and…I would let her do anything she wanted.

"_I didn't think you would show so I was about to leave…but now that you're here_…" minako inched her way closer to me and placed her delicate hand over my injured head causing me to shiver on contact. I guess I had gotten to comfortable with her touch that I didn't realize I had closed my eyes. As I re-opened them I see her back towards me placing herself in the seat she occupied earlier. Thank the gods I opened my eyes then because I saved myself another cheesy moment.

Shaking away my day dreams I walk over and join her, sitting in the chair opposite of her. Situating myself in the chair and clenching my bag to my chest tightly, I find the pair of us just…staring…more like her staring and me…just really confused.

"~_What the hell is wrong with this girl? Do I have something on my face_?!~" I begin to grow agitated from waiting for this woman to spit her damn words out.

"~_This is torture…say something…anything. One more second and she's history I don't care how freaking gorgeous she is…yes I do hehe~_"

"~_Screw this, I'll go first_…"

"_Uhh soo yea…what's up, you had something to tell me_?" I said cocking my head to the side patiently waiting for an answer.

Well I guess I did something right because then she let out the cutest little giggle, combs her delicate fingers through her hair in the sexiest way possible…~_Ugh I think I just might explode from minako overload~_ …and she says…

"_Rei_…" She leans forward and slides her hand across my thigh.

"_Yes minako_…?"

"_I know we don't know each other too well…but I was wondering…if you and I could become…I mean would you be willing to_…"

"~_Spit it out already_!~" I move closer to her face in anticipation-ebony locks falling to my side and spilling across her left leg.

"_Willing to what minako_?" I say slowly trying to keep my cool.

"_Um would you be willing to…"_

"…_tutor me_?"

"?????"

"~_WTF~_"

"~_THAT'S IT_?~"

"~_Are you SERIOUS? Ugh…wow she dragged that on forever and this is what I end up with? Being her tutor_?~"

My face apparently had shone my disappointment and she could tell I wasn't happy.

"_Ok I see then. I'm sorry to waste your time. I just thought you could help me rei but I guess I thought wrong_."

Minako stands and begins to gather her things again and out of impulse I feel myself lightly reaching out and grabbing her arm to stop this blonde beauty from walking out of my life.

"_No…don't be silly girl *SiGh* I'd be happy to tutor you…in whatever you want_." And I put on the most charming smile I could muster up at that moment in time.

All she could do was look at me.

"~_Bingoo-right where I want her_~" And words start to spill from her mouth…

"_Has anyone ever told you…you have amazing eyes rei_?"

"~_Damn I'm good, she's even hitting on me_!~"

"_Oh I'm sorry…was I hitting on you? Because I wasn't trying…_" she said licking her lips and flashing that killer watt smile.

"~_Hehe…Liar_~"

I grab her bag and slide it off her shoulder placing it back on the table…and she let me without a fight. I put on that smile again "_Your fine_…" And she looked as if she couldn't tell what I meant by that-_fine_ as in your _oh so sexy _or…_fine_ as in everything's ok. I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I let her just wonder. "Rei: _1_-Minako: _a big fat 0 _

"_~Better luck next time~"_

~Thx for the reviews everyoneJ I'm just so busy but I'll try to finish soon-I'm thinking I have a good handful of chapters left so please keep reading. I'll only finish if everyone keeps reading~


	4. Too much is never enough

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon._

_Warning: Shoujo-ai_

_Chapter 4_

~_One drawback tutoring Minako…I'm having difficulty restraining myself…from these urges. I should have said no…but I was caught at my weakest and I never realized just how close we'd be…so excruciatingly close - I can almost taste her~_

_Not again…hunger growing steadily. Deep crimson orbs follow those delicate lines of her neck stopping at the source of my torment. It's past midnight and the room is dark but I see just fine. I find myself standing next to her bed, my eyes watch with fascination as her neck pulsates softly and by this slow movement I can tell she's in a state of contentment. My lips already tinged with blood from my own mouth, begin to quiver as incisors painfully force their way pass normal. I watch minako's sleeping form sprawled out on her bed with an open math book laying gently across her flat stomach. In this hazy trance, my body begins to move of it's own free will and I remove the book and throw it on her heart shaped couch across the room. Making my way at the end of her bed I start to rub my face as my senses kick in ten fold-and I know then I'm in the point of no return. Slowly I crawl my way up her body lightly running my face over the thin fabric of her shirt. My heart races a little as she stiffens and my ears never deceive me-she lets out a soft moan and whispers something incoherent in her sleep. My hand slides up under her shirt and lightly traces the hem of her bra with my thumb. By now my mouth is practically watering-it's her blood I want. It smells so sweet and I want it…I want her. I lift my head up to hers and without hesitation my lips capture hers briefly and I know now-she __**is**__ kissing me back. I hear another moan escape those precious lips as she drifts in and out of consciousness. Her scent has my head spinning only encouraging my hunger more. _

"_Fuck it" I open wide lowering my mouth to her neck ready to taste her sweet blood. _

_I've waited too long for this and just as I barely just graze her skin with my teeth…~nothing~…in a split second I'm forced to stop-when I hear her whisper. _

"_Rei…I love…" My heart skips a beat when I hear this half whispered confession. And then I hear it-a little voice…in my head. That stupid little voice that I can never seem to ignore. _

"_~Rei…you can't-she means something to you. Ugh just do it, I'm halfway thereee~" I don't know what came over me but I'm fighting my will to devour this beauty. _

_Suddenly I feel her begin to stir under the weight of me on top of her and I quickly remove myself from her bed making a mad dash to her bathroom. My eyes sting as I turn on her bathroom light and I finally get a look at myself in the mirror. Even I have to look away…it's funny, I scare myself. _

"_~Whyy? Why did I hesitate? I'm blowing my cover and for what? This girl…?~" I ask myself as I splash cold water on my face. In the midst of drying off I hear her call my name. _

"_Rei? Are you in there?"_

"…_Yes minako I'm coming…" I take one last look at myself and shut the light off. Walking back in her room I see her sitting on the bed with a very adorable but sleepy look on her face. _

"_~Your weak rei~" Her hair's a little messy and she seems a bit confused. "~shit I hope she doesn't realize that wasn't a dream~"_

"_I fell asleep? I'm sorry…I guess I really needed a break." she said with a smile that even I can't be mad at._

"_It's ok-I actually fell asleep myself…yea" _

"_~telling lies again rei~"_

_I started to get a little nervous when she couldn't stop giving me this crazy ass look. And I knew right then she remembered what had just happened. Whether or not she thought it was a dream, I couldn't tell you at this point. _

"_Are you ok Minako?" I ask with a concerned look as I walk back over to her bed and sit next to her. She stares at the floor for a minute, runs her hand through her hair to fix her bed head and averts her gaze back to me. She smiles and kind of laughs at herself-_

"_I just had the craziest dream…it felt so…real. I could feel everything that happened to me but at the same time I'm not too sure what happened." she said sighing as she laid her head on my shoulder. _

_Over the past two weeks Minako and I have gotten…closer. I'm not completely certain as to the "status" of our relationship yet but I'm getting there. I can tell she trusts me and I almost don't want to fuck that up…actually I really don't want to fuck this up. I think it's cute that she'll wait for me after every class now. And at lunchtime she always seems to find me…I don't know how…but it's almost like I'm magnetic to her. I thought I'd be the one to always drool over her but now…it's somehow reversed. The other day we got caught up, I don't want to seem all cocky but I really think she wants me bad…and stupid me was too nervous to take the hint._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A few days ago…_

_~Sigh~ I pinch the brim of my nose in frustration…all these numbers give me such a major headache. I set down my textbook on the end of the table, close my eyes and stretch myself out leaning my back against the couch. "~damn that feels good-nothing like an awesome stretch~" I finally open my eyes and minako is sitting next to me with her hand propped up to support her head tapping her pencil against her open math book. I can tell she's obviously annoyed at the equations I gave her to practice on. _

"_Heyy are you gonna to finish those or do we have to take another unofficial break that your so fond of?" I say in a sarcastic tone, which caused her to stick her tongue out at me and she give me a very cute but evil look. _

"_Well maybe if this wasn't so hard I'd have it done by now smart ass" she said throwing her pencil at me and I dodged it just in time to grab a pillow from the couch behind me. _

"_Ooo you better not reii…don't start something you can't finish" she said in that seductive voice that I've become so accustom to. And showing that 100 watt smile she picked up her book to hide her precious face ~uhh so sexy~_

"_Oh yes I do-and for your information lil miss "I think I'm soo sexy"…I always finish what I start"_

"_Ha! yeah right woman-your gonna to pay for that remark" all I see from her was an evil grin and I take my queue and raise the pillow I was holding above my head. As I was just about to throw the pillow towards her she stood up with golden locks flowing behind her and I'm caught off guard by a hand grabbing my waist and the other snatching the pillow out of my hand. ~damn she's fast as hell~ _

"_So what were you planning to do rei? Ohh what was that…?" she said in a mocking voice and at that moment I was speechless because she said this with her luscious lips practically against my ear. I could feel her warm breath against my face and it made me a little nervous but slightly…aroused. ~uhh why does she do these things to me…she knows she's being the biggest tease right now and she's loving it." I couldn't help but stutter with my blonde goddess only an inch away from my face. _

"_uhh mina…ko…what…" I'm like putty in her hands at this point._

_I finally muster up the courage to look at her face and that doesn't help with the look she's giving me. That "I wanna jump you right here on the couch" look and I wanted her too…actually I don't think I would have had much of a choice over my own body. I can tell in those begging sapphire eyes that she wanted me to make my move. But I'm so nervous I hesitate to long and she goes first. "I want you rei…?" With my body tingling like crazy I tried to suppress a low moan as she whispered-no almost whimpered those mind altering words in my ear. And with that I lost all control over my body. I could feel my sexual frustrations towards her building…I couldn't help myself as I grabbed her by her golden mane and lightly pulled her head back._

"_you want what? My need for her body grew as she sucked through her teeth from me tugging on her hair and my lips pressed against her delicate neck. I guess I did something right because she let out the sexiest moan I've ever heard. _

"_fuck…" that word coming from those pink sugary lips just tipped me over the edge at that moment. _

_~easy rei…down girl~ I let go of her hair and backed up an inch but my efforts are stopped because one hand is still resting on my waist and the other is clenched to the front of my shirt. I lift up my hand to her chin pulling her in and touch my lips to her pink ones for a brief second. That brief second turns into a minute and I have to force myself to stop when I feel her tongue against my bottom lip…And I can tell she wants more because she try's to pull me closer towards her body but I take her hands off my waist and back up again._

"_I have to get home minako…it's late. I'm sorry." _

_Haha I love leaving you guys hanging3 Thank you for reading-I hope everyone enjoyed. _


	5. Time to let go

Minakos POV

"_~There's just something about her…that draws me closer and closer every time I see her. It's this invisible force of seduction that she has surrounding her. I can't take it sometimes, I find myself being sucked into her little…world. She's just…beautiful. Dark and wild, untamed like no one can touch her. It's almost like she could be a…no I won't say it, because it's not possible. Or is it? I had that dream the other day…and it felt so real. I can still recall every goose bump on my body, the warm breath just barely grazing my neck. And then something sharp lightly touching my skin…that's what made me wake up. It's like my body sensed some kind of danger…she would never hurt me at least not physically-but my head yes. Now she wants to mess with my head? I can't do this-not with her-I can't stand being away from her for more than a second. It's like-my heart stops and time goes by so achingly slow. After two days of not seeing or hearing from her, I get this anxious feeling deep down in my stomach and I feel sick. It's just so overwhelmingly painful I wanna cry. It's winter break and we have no school for the next week and a half. We were suppose to hangout but she's avoiding my phone calls and the stupid bitch isn't answering my texts. I think I fucked up…royally…maybe she just wants to be friends. Do I not mean anything to her at all? *SiGh* I think…I may have went too far last week. If she has no interest in me, then why did she kiss me and not pull back? I need answers…because I'm going insane here. I'll just have to find out for myself, but…I'm afraid I might not like the answer I get. But I'll save that until I party my ass off tonight at my friend jess's house-partyy!~"_

Rei~

"_~Going on day five I already feel like a pile of mush without her. I'm such a coward…I'm suppose to be the big bad blood sucking vampire. And I should slap myself for almost fucking it up the other day. Is it a crime I want to sink my teeth into this blonde beauty? It's in my nature…so why do I turn into this…this wuss when I'm with her? I just need to get my mind off of her for a while and maybe-maybe I'll grow some balls and call her. But only after I have a few drinks in me-Party tonight! Hehe~"_

Jumping out of the shower I grab my towel and wrap it around my wet dripping body in a frantic attempt to catch the phone.

"_What the hell…can't a girl take a shower in peace? Who is calling my house phone this late?…" _I said to myself a little pissed my shower was interrupted.

"_Riing!" _

"_Riiiiing!"_

"_Shit-too late." _I stop my reach for the phone when I hear that melodic voice grace it's presence on my voicemail. I feel a shiver run down my spine and I don't know if it's because I'm wet and cold…or if it's because really miss her.

"_Rei…*SiGh* Rei-we need to talk. Please…call me."_ She said all this in barely a whisper. And I could hear her voice pleading with me…begging me to stop being a coward.

"_~It pained me not to pick up the phone and call her right back, explaining everything. I know what I want but for some reason-I'm scared. I don't…I know what I am and I know what I'm programmed to do to people who aren't of my "decent". She scares me because I don't think I can control myself with her, and if I can't control myself then that means I won't be able to stop. Not until she's gone-what can I say, I'm a greedy fuck. but I can't help it-at least not now.~" _

With that I begin my frustrating attempt to find something suitable to wear for this party. Flinging clothes around my room I finally settle on a pair of new crisp black skinny jeans I forgot I bought a few weeks back, a tight red and white designer v neck and my favorite red and white high tops.

"_Damn my ass looks amazing, now I remember why I have these. I'm so glad I bought them and forgot about it" _saying out loud to myself in pride.

After ten minutes of checking my ass out, I have to pry myself away from the mirror. Grabbing a bottle on the dresser, I spray one more spray of my perfume. One last look and I'm finally ready to party. Running downstairs I grab my keys I left on the coffee table, grab my tight black leather motorcycle jacket and head out the door. It's freezing, but it doesn't affect me.

_**~15 minutes later…**_

Checking one last time, I look at a small piece of paper in my hand that a cute girl at school gave me in the middle of class before break started. Her name is jess and I think she's been crushing on me for awhile. She's cute but…she's no Minako.

I make one last right, roll down the end of her dimly lit street and park my car a few yards away from my destination. I look to my right and I know it's her house instantly. I see a two story blue house with cars parked every which way in her yard. A few people are outside smoking and chatting each other up. I step out of my car and check myself in the side mirror. _"perfect" _I walk up the drive way and onto the steps seeing two _very_ hot girls making out on the porch swing.

"_Damn girl-get it" _I said giggling to myself.

"_~I'm suppose to be here to forget about her but it's hard. I wish Minako was here…I really should apologize to her. I would love to take her ass to one of those empty rooms upstairs and…~" _I stop my self-rant when the front door swings open and my surprised eyes meet with said blonde bombshell.

"_~speak of the devil…~" _saying to myself and I wondered if I wished for a million dollars right then, would that come crashing to my feet as well.

"_Minako" _I said a little nervous because I _know_ for a fact she's not letting this go no matter how much she's had to drink.

She's standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips, wearing this sexy little blue dress that barely covers her ass. And white mind blowing stilettos that lace all the way around her calves making her an inch taller.

"_~Her legs? Don't even get me started…look at those legs! What the hell woman?!~"_ It's like she knew she would see me tonight. Her blonde hair is in slightly curly tendrils framing that gorgeous face-her cheeks were rosy and I could definitely tell then she had a few drinks already.

"_Rei?…"_

"_~Yea…she not letting this go~" _I knew it too.

"_Earth to Rei…are you going to say something or just stare at me all night long?"_

"_~well…I would rather stare at you all night long to be honest~"_ I say being sarcastic with myself.

"_Well…?"_ she said this with a slight grin but that quickly vanished and her brows furrowed when she remembered she was upset with me.

"_~Damn woman, your not going to let this go are you?~" _I feel around my pants for my phone-yes an excuse!

"_Uh…I forgot my phone in the car…I'll be right back" _and I try to turn around to walk back to my car only to have two slender arms wrap themselves around my waist. She pulls herself into my back pressing her lips to my ear.

"_Not so fast Rei." _I could feel my body move of it's on free will in to her as she whispered softly in my ear. Shivers went down my spine from her hands gripping my sides and slowly raking her fingers down the length of my stomach.

"_Why do you keep running away from me rei?" _she said in that cute pouty voice she's so good at.

"_Huh Rei?" _She started nibbling lightly on my ear to get me to respond, so I decided to turn the tables when I felt warm sweet breath tickle my skin. I could feel that lurching feeling in my stomach again and my teeth start to peek their way through. _"~hold on Rei…at least till you get upstairs. I have tried and tried…to fight this feeling…and I can not do it anymore~"_ I roughly spin her around so I had my arms wrapped around her waist.

"_I'll tell you baby…upstairs" _I couldn't help myself, I wanted what I wanted at that moment and nothing could stop me. As we start to make our way back inside I see my reflection in the window.

"_~Eyes already blood shot…I'm glad she's not paying any attention~"_

Opening the door we step foot in a massive sea of underage drunk fucks dancing to really loud music. I grab minako's hand and shove through the crowd making my way to the kitchen. There are a few kids sitting on the counter smoking a joint and laughing uncontrollably at their friend who had apparently fallen flat on his ass. _"hold on" _I reach for the fridge and open it seeing nothing but alcohol galore. I grab two beers and turn taking the vodka next to one of the pot heads sitting on the counter. _"Alright we're ready now, lets go"_ I give the vodka to minako to hold and carrying the two beers in my right I grab her hand with my other leading her out of the kitchen. Making my way through the living room again I start my way upstairs with minako right behind me. Reaching upstairs I open the first door I see.

"_Sorry ha-ha" _I see a guy sitting on top of another guy on the bed and they're both spraying whipped cream all over each other. I close that door and walk down the hall to the next one and open it. _"Awesome-it's empty baby" _I look back at her and my heart melts when I see her smile for me…

"_~Why does this woman confuse me so much, I swear one minute I'm sure I want to just end it already and the next she does a simple thing like smile and…I melt.~" _

Making it in the room safely leading minako in, I shut the door behind us. I walk over and set down the beers on the dresser, turning around to face my problem. Just as I was about to open my mouth to say what I was going to say, instantly she takes the first step forward, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"_Rei…I…_" came out almost as a whisper. It was all I heard and was all I needed to hear. I could tell in that shaky voice…minako _needed_ me…and she was willing to give it all.

"_~Now I feel bad~" _

I closed my eyes and enveloped my arms around minako's warm and inviting waist. A hazy feeling clouded my head as the scent of spiced vanilla caressed my senses. We stayed that way for a few minutes just holding each other-both a little scared to make another move. She was afraid I'd run away again and me…I was scared I'd lose control. As I gently start rubbing minako's back, I could feel minako tighten her grip around my neck. Minako's breathing slightly labored from the feel of my body pressed firmly to hers, begins lightly with the tips of her fingers tracing circles on the back of my neck. I could feel minako smile into me, as warm breath against my ear sent shivers down my spine.

Minako ran her hands slowly, weaving her fingers through my luscious raven hair and finally looked me in the eyes. I can't help but lose myself in those eyes. Those begging eyes-endless sapphire, seductive pools leaving me gasping for air…wanting more than ever before…drowning my every core with tantalizing lust. I could no longer control my own body, as it made me taunt this blonde beauty before me with my lingering touches. My hand fixed intently upon warm bare skin of the blondes toned stomach underneath her thin shirt. The other-against her cheek stopping at her smooth jaw line, tracing my thumb over soft sugary lips. Minako let out a soft sigh and squirmed against my body-she was aching to taste my lips, so she drew closer. Closer, until our lips were just barely touching.

What started off as soft sensual kisses leaving my head spinning, turned into an urgent hunger for each other. I ran my tongue across the top of minako's lips requesting permission. I then let out a satisfied groan as I succeeded, causing minako to arch her back, pressing her body harder into me. I could feel minako moan against my mouth only making us deepen the kiss.

"Rei…" she said practically moaning into my ear as I lightly bit her sensitive neck. I could feel minako's pulse speed up as I ran my lips across her throat. I loved the way she said my name…I love the way she touches me…but I can't help this growing feeling inside…I can't help it and no one can help me. It's over. I feel my teeth break the barrier and I know then it's too late to turn back…

333333333 Sry it took so long everyone-hope you enjoyed this chapterJ more to come


End file.
